beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 27
is the twenty-seventh episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot Ozuma reaches the fifth floor and finds Tyson and Kane carrying on with their furious battle, with Cyber Dragoon growing stronger and damaging the building. Kane's losing control of his Cyber Dragoon and his mind as his energy is being drained by his Bit Beast. As Cyber Dragoon grows, it looks more and more like Tyson is about to lose, when Kai tells him the only way to get rid of the Cyber bit-beast is for Tyson to destroy it. Tyson musters up all his power and in one fell swoop, Dragoon destroys its doppelganger and Zagart is shown moving away from the video screen he was using to watch the battles. However, Cyber Dragoon's power has compromised the building's structure and it begins to collapse. An insane Doctor B tries to have the whole building destroyed at once, but Gideon stops him, forcing him towards a damaged computer in the process. Doctor B is subsequently electrocuted and hit by fallen debris, (though the english dub and the versions based on it only show the falling debris). The Bladebreakers, Kane and Salima are soon joined by Goki, Jim and Kenny, but Max realizes his Draciel is still being held captive in the lab. Max races back inside followed closely by Tyson. Once inside the lab, they meet up with Ozuma and his gang who had just set Draciel free and Max orders it to return to his beyblade, which it does. Everyone manages to leave the building in safety. Just when they try to thank Ozuma for all the support, the Saint Shields reveal they have never been on the same side and Ozuma says that "the day is coming when the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts will be theirs". Before they can understand what's going on, Kane and his friends thank them for the help and leave. Major Events *Tyson wins his battle against Kane. *The Bladebreakers, Kane, Salima, Goki, and Jim, as well as the Saint Shields escape the Battle Tower. *Draciel returns to Max. *Gideon and Doctor B are defeated and killed. *Kane's group is no longer part of Team Psykick. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kane Yamashita *Salima *Kai Hiwatari *Hilary Tachibana *Max Tate *Kenny *Dizzi *Ozuma *Doctor B *Gideon *Ray Kon *Dunga *Goki *Jim *Mr. Dickenson *Mariam *Joseph *Dr. Zagart Beyblades *Dragoon V (Tyson's) *Draciel F (Max's) *Cyber Dragoon (Kane's) *Flash Leopard (Ozuma's) *Vortex Ape (Dunga's) *Vanishing Moot (Joseph's) *Sharkrash (Mariam's) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon Victory) vs. Kane Yamashita (Cyber Dragoon) = Tyson & Dragoon Trivia *When they show Kane hurt by Cyber Dragoon's energy waves and transferring his own power to the Bit Beast, about 5 minutes 20 seconds into the episode, Hilary is shown in the background with Salima, not Ray. *In the Japanese version, Gideon and Dr. B die in this episode, but it is not seen in the English dub. Gallery tumblr_opv2b9Qtlf1w4q252o1_1280.png Tumblr opv1shL81V1w4q252o1 1280.png Tysonvs kaneamv.jpg Max_Jim.jpg pic (13).png pic (14).png tumblr_opv2lj8Szd1w4q252o1_1280.png Mrx9.jpg tumblr_lol4y7wCR11ql914ko2_1280.png tumblr_lol4y7wCR11ql914ko5_1280.png x1080-H5h.jpg Beyblade_V Force Episode 32 -English Dub_24525.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_360800.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_365267.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_373667.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_379133.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_381367.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_385100.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Arc Ep27_185767.jpg Screenshot_20181028-124511_1.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc - Tyson vs Kane.1 (2)_75633.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc - Tyson vs Kane.1 (2)_89267.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc - Tyson vs Kane.1 (2)_83833.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_158333.jpg S02E27-173811_1.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_68433.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_71167.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_76333.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_79467.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_82567.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_86600.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_92167.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_90767.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_93567.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_156367.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_174700.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_168433.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_196267.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_201400.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_206133.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick Movie Arc.1_206833.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series